


Choices

by SteebRogurz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Polyamorous?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: Steve and Bucky fight for your affection but you just don't seem to notice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Choices

“There will be no forgiveness. There will be no mercy. There will only be my blade, and nothing you say or do will stop it.” You said to Steve with a deadly smile that would intimidate lesser men, but he only scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Just start the game Y/N,” he gripped the controller tighter in his hands in anticipation as you hit start on your own controller and the fanfare signalling the start of the match sounded. 

You were both seated on the large couch in the common room of the Avengers compound leaning forward with your elbows on your knees. The sound of buttons being pressed on your controllers filled the air as you played and your smile grew when, after a minute, you could hear him muttering to himself in frustration. After another minute your character stood over his in victory. You leaned back on the couch and laughed throwing your own fist in the air. 

“You know I thought the great Captain America would have better hand-eye coordination.” 

“Let’s go again.” He straightened up and looked over at you with a glint in his eye, “best two out of three.” 

You smiled again. “You’re on,” you said starting a new match. 

You had joined the Avengers a year ago when they found you in an underground hydra facility being experimented on. In that time you got to know everyone on the team but you still kept to yourself not wanting to get in anyone’s way. A few weeks ago Steve had begun to spend more time with you. You figured he was just being nice, then Bucky started to find reasons to spend time with you too and since the two are best friends, they were a packaged deal and you were grateful for their company. Spending the majority of your time in your room got very lonely at times and it was nice to talk to someone about literally anything. 

As you played you heard someone enter the room and stand behind you but you were too focused on the game to turn around to see who it was. “Whatcha doin’?” They asked, walking around the couch to sit on the other side of you and you could see in your periphery that it was Bucky who had come to join you. 

“I’m kicking Steve’s ass,” you pressed a series of buttons to deliver the final blow and won again.

Steve hung his head in defeat then turned to you again. “Come on best three out of five.” 

You laughed and shook your head. “Okay but it’s just going to be more of this,“ you gestured to the screen where your character was, once again, standing over Steve’s. "No offense, Steve, but you kinda suck at video games it doesn’t really seem fair.”

Bucky chuckled and slid over so that he was right beside you and draped his arm around your shoulders. His cologne washed over you and for a second you forgot where you were. “Y'know, if you really want to have some fun you should play with me.” He looked over your head at Steve who was glaring at him. “I got quick fingers and I know how to press all the right buttons." 

Steve set down the controller and cleared his throat to get your attention again. "Actually, Y/N, I was thinking we could get some lunch and take a walk through the park. I know how much you like to watch the ducks in the pond, and the leaves have all started changing colours." 

You blushed and nodded, it was strange that he knew so much about what you liked, but he was proving to be a good friend. "That sounds fun,” You turned to Bucky who still had his arm around you. “Do you want to come with us?” He smiled down at you and opened his mouth but before he could answer Steve jumped up and pulled you up and away from Bucky.

“He can’t,” he said hurriedly. “I’m sure Bucky has _a lot_ of work he needs to take care of.” 

You looked back at Bucky still sitting on the couch and caught a glimpse of his disappointed expression before he met your eye and smiled at you once again. 

“Hey doll! When you get back you should come by my room I’ve a few games I know you’ll like,” he called after you winking at you with a devilish grin on his handsome face. You only had time to give him a confused look before Steve ushered you around the corner and out of the room. 

As soon as Bucky was out of sight he relaxed and slipped his arm around your waist. "How does Mexican from that little restaurant you like sound?” He looked down at you with a softness in his eyes and you nodded forgetting all about Bucky’s strange behavior.

“Let me just grab my jacket and I’ll meet you by the front doors.” You raced down the hall to your room where you quickly changed into your favourite knitted sweater and grabbed your purse that was sitting by your bed. As you walked back into the hall and closed the door behind you, Natasha walked past and gave you a smile in greeting. 

“Where are you going?” She asked eyeing your purse when you fell into step beside her. 

“Steve and I are going out for lunch then we’re going to go for a walk in the park. I asked if Bucky wanted to come with us but Steve said that he had a lot of work to do." 

"Oh yeah? Are you ever going to put us all out of our misery and choose one of them already?” Her tone was light but you sensed an edge of seriousness underneath her joke.

“What do you mean ‘choose one of them’?” You were nearing the front doors and could see Steve waiting for you up ahead but you wanted to know what Natasha was talking about, so you stopped and reached out for her shoulder forcing her to stop beside you. “They’re my friends why would I have to choose between them?”

Natasha simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she stared at you in disbelief. “Y/N, you can’t be that blind. They’ve been competing for your affection for that past few weeks. It’s been driving the rest of us crazy!” She raised an eyebrow at your stunned expression. “Jeez maybe you really are that blind.”

“What do I do?” You asked in a slightly panicked tone. 

“Choose one of them and let us all get on with our lives." 

You glanced over at Steve, who was still by the doors watching you talk to Natasha, and imagined what it would feel like to have his strong arms around you and his soft lips in yours. You smiled at the thought and your heart began to beat just a little bit faster. But then you thought back to how it felt to sit so close to Bucky and how his warmth comforted you in a way you didn’t know you needed. 

You chewed your lip as you thought about your choices and after a few more seconds you turned back to Natasha. "Do you think they’d be okay if I chose both of them?”


End file.
